The Gifts and Works by Ryu
by RemediumDraconem
Summary: This story contains a collection of drabbles, one shots and fics I made for friends and rp partners who I love dearly. Each work will be seen as a separate chapter, all which are dedicated to the people who I cherish to this day.
1. 1 When the Hero Quakes

The very sight rattles Harmony. This is the breaking point, Cloud's heart weighs with the bearings of regret from the past. The sharp tongue of his self-loathing whisper words of his failures and loss, all in his mind and branding upon his grieving heart.

_You should have..._

_ It's all your fault..._

_ Why did you let them die?...You are no hero..._

_ You are a failure..._

_Failure..._

Each hiss from his guilt lash at his heart, his soul aches from the lack of hope and love...Such barriers of his anger towards himself keep Cloud away from the warmth and comfort of someone close, though many reached out to him.

Harmony was arguing with Cloud over abandoning the others. She followed him, determined to bring him back. The exchange did it, it is the delicate, deceitful feather that broke the camel's back. His restraints broke, hot tears betray Cloud and leave his brilliant blue eyes. He fell to his knees as the cyborg looks on. The sight kills her. This is the World's Hero, the man who fought with valor against Sephiroth and the challenges, the precursor of the showdown. He is now on his knees at the mercy of the pain within him. Harmony shakes her head and she goes to Cloud.

She gets on her knees at eye level with the blond. "Cloud...Cloud, look at me." The girl says softly, her hands gently cup his cheeks so he would look at her. A silver thumb gently wipes a tear away. Harmony and Cloud were friends through thick and thin, ever since they were in the Infantry together. Fate tore them apart, the world believing Harmony died for ShinRa, when they lied to use her. Even when the hero and brunette reunited after Harmony's escape and joining AVALANCHE, it would be a long time until Cloud could remember her. She closed her eyes and leans in to press her forehead against his.

"I know you have it tough. I'm not going to lie about that...You lived through a lot of hurt. But so have I, and everyone around us. We lost the same friends, we held the same tears, the same fears and nightmares. I know you feel alone in this world. The truth is you have a lot of people who cherish you...You just have to let them in. How can you love another when you can't love yourself?" The last words Harmony still has yet to achieve. She still struggles with that, allowing another into her own heart and to learn to trust them. Harmony is getting better at it, but slowly.

Withdrawal, a reaction that didn't surprise her. Cloud moved away, leaving Harmony to stand alone, hurt and afraid. He scrambles back to his feet and Harmony stands up shortly after.

"Everything that has happened, it was out of your control. It was out of my control as well. I hold the same regrets, Cloud. I just...Try to deal with them differently. I know running away from it won't help. It hurts more than saves. We want to help you, you just have to let us in...Let me in." Harmony moves closer still, and Cloud moved away. "

You deserve happiness, and the first step to that is letting go of your pain. I will do whatever it takes to help you heal. Just so I can see you smile, like you have long ago. Please…" Harmony holds back from advancing further, though she wants to offer more comfort to Cloud if he lets his defenses down. Though that does not seem likely. He turned away from Harmony and she feels the familiar warmth brimming in her human eye. "If only you would understand." She adds, then Cloud moves further away. She doesn't chase him down, and she doesn't yell. Perhaps the cyborg's words fell on deaf ears. That left a dull pain in her chest growing heavier by the minute.

Harmony looks on, tears finally leaving her eye. She lowers her head, hands clench into fists at her sides. It's wasn't fair. Cloud deserves to heal, but he seems too ashamed to do so. If he won't accept help, what else could she do?

_ If only you would understand. You're hurting yourself…And you are hurting others around you too. _


	2. 2 Where Mourning Never Ends

Drabble dedicated to Gardenerangelofgaia/carnationfloral

To this day, the world seems quiet. Dreary gray clouds cloaked the sky, and there's a sense of sadness in the world as a young woman enters the Forgotten Capital. Every year, ever since that fateful day, Harmony makes the lone pilgrimage to the Forgotten Capital to pay her respects to a lost friend. She looks to the dark world around her. She is cold from the winter air, and beyond exhausted. The journey is not easy, but Harmony managed, she always has.

In truth, she found the silence of the once lively city as unnerving. The remains of a race long gone breaks her heart. Harmony would be curious and looks into the buildings, but dares not take an item. She still admires how the Cetra used to live, how they lived in peace and not in a world of guilt, sin and bloodshed.

Aside from that, Harmony continues her way to the underground area where Aerith stood in her final moments. Those painful memories flood Harmony's mind with each step she takes. Yes, she was there when it happened. There was no way the girl could stop it. It almost came to the point when she would consider taking the life of one friend to save another. Everything after that happened so fast. It was the day when Harmony's world turned upside down, and it haunts her to this day. Since then, the girl has fought for the Planet, and lost more of the people she held dear. Sadly, that is the life of a soldier.

The return to the very chamber overwhelms her. It's so long ago, but the emotion is still there. The anger, spite, sadness, and loss of hope, they're still here. Harmony's body shakes as she holds in her tears, keeping a bouquet of flowers close to her chest. She opens her eye, taking a deep breath and with every ounce of courage left in her heart, Harmony advances to the large pool. There, the intensity oddly vanishes, but there's not much comfort from it. The ex-trooper never got used to the eerie feeling of being watched. Nevertheless, she will continue her routine. Harmony kneels down near the waters, a relief to her sore feet, not so much for her back.

"Hello, Aerith…Long time, no see." She says to the darkness and still water. Harmony spoke softly, but the words still echo through the vast chamber. "I brought you something. I thought I should add lilies this time. The ones back at the church are doing well. I usually check when I get the chance." Harmony smiles a little at the thought of those flowers. "After the Meteor and all the crap following it, they still stand. I swear, they're tough as nails." She adds with a small laugh as she sets the flowers near the water's edge.

"A lot has happened since I last came here. We're still building Edge. It seems that work is never done. It's a challenge, but this is a new start. We plan to rebuild the Planet.I can only hope that someday, it will be beautiful again." Harmony shifted for a more comfortable position, looking to the rocks before her. "You're probably wondering how everyone else is doing. Cloud is doing well with his delivery service. Marlene is growing up fast, a little too fast in my point of view, haha…Tifa is well, and so are the others" Harmony paused, her eyes fall to her offering that still rests along the banks.

"Aerith, it's been so long since we lost you. We never forgotten about you. It sucks…knowing that you're gone. I'm very sorry. If I had been quick enough-" She stops and wipes a stray tear from her eye. "I shouldn't think it's my fault, but why do I? I feel that I failed you as a friend. You didn't have to go…No one wanted you to leave. But, I guess you're doing great. A lot better than you would be in this realm." She listens to the reverberation of her words. Harmony is still for a moment, fighting to maintain her composure.

"You have Zack. You used to talk about him all the time while you were alive. I'm sure he missed you very much. Ever since ShinRa fell off their throne and that damned Professor long gone, I can walk as a free woman…And if you are still here, so would you, but…You are in the Life Stream, you're free too. Still…" Harmony bows her head as she paused once more.

"The regrets still gnaw at my heart. Being able to cope with this is no fun. I'm still trying, but I can't help but miss you. Aerith, you were my friend…We miss you so…" She closed her tearful eye as she falls silent, praying in hopes that Aerith is well, and asking for strength to get through the grief that still remains.


	3. 3 Beautiful Lie and Beastly Truth

Drabbled Dedicated to Renothe. Based on the Prompt: _Send me "Shatter" and I'll write a scene where your character breaks my character's heart._

Everything was set just right. Harmony was so nervous about it, she was sick to her stomach. She got the flowers, red roses always reminds the cyborg of the Turk. They knew each other for so long, often working together. She fell into a delusion, her lonely heart concocted a lie, a beautiful lie.

Harmony was sure he loved her back. He never gave any negative hints, seem happy to see her. These feelings she could no longer ignore. She missed the Turk, even after they just saw each other. Today was to be the day.

Fate had other plans. She stood before Reno who looked confused. Harmony should have turned and run then, admitting it was a mistake. The cyborg decided to be brave, and foolish. She swallowed her pride and spoke to Reno, pouring out her heart to him. There was no affirmation, nor that smile that stole her heart. Harmony looked at his face and greeted by reproach. He took a step back with the flowers in his hands. He told the truth, the cold truth and shoved them away.

He never loved Harmony, there was nothing that caught his eye. She was a good co-worker, but there's nothing there. Never was…Never will be. Harmony lived a beautiful lie and gave her heart, he gave her the ugly truth.

"Why? What's wrong with me? Is it because how I look? Did I upset you?" These questions got to Reno's nerves pretty fast. Harmony was told she never appealed to him, another stab into her heart. Of course no one thought she was appealing. She's a broken woman after all…Broken and put together to become a monster. Harmony should have known better, she should have backed away. How could anyone handle rejection. Reno snaps at her and the two argued.

"How could you say that?! Y-you won't even give me a chance because of these?! Is that it?!" She snarls as she yanks her bangs away from her bionic eye glaring at him, her glove off to show her cyber hand. "I should have known! You are a damn idiot! I don't even know why I even fell for you! I must have been sick in the head." She hisses and fighting back her tears. Reno shouts back his defense, slamming his fist on the desk. The roses nested in the crystal vase tips over and falls onto the floor with a shatter. Reno and Harmony stare at the spectacle. They looked at each other before he growls and turns away to leave the room.

Everything feels so cold now. She falls on her knees, crumpled on the floor over the damaged flowers. Her gift is broken, much like her heart. How could he? How could she? Harmony's stomach twists and turns, the hot tears streaming from her human eye. She blew it, fucking blew it…Harmony became crazy, and lost Reno as her friend.

"It's all my fault…I shouldn't have done it…" The cyborg whispers before she fell, sobbing over her loss.


	4. 4 Final Goodbye

Drabble dedicated to letsmakeitflashy. Based on the prompt: † for a kiss to say good bye forever.

The fated time is very close. The battle for his life was long, but even though she was determined, the council already made their decision from the very beginning. Harmony Halcyon came very far in her life. She knew Reno when she was in Shinra's Infantry. Though they were a couple years apart, they looked out for each other until the bombing that resulted Shinra declaring her dead and at the mercy of the Science Department. Today, Shinra is no more and WRO rose to power. Despite the unrest, Harmony's job as captain of the military helped try to quell the issues on the street.

Today, Harmony is tired. Correction: She is exhausted. She did not sleep well for days and she hardly eaten. Harmony tried, she fought tooth and nail to repeal the sentence, but she failed. Today, Reno will die for his crimes. The crowds outside gathered to watch the end of the remnants of a company that had the Planet in its grasp. For many, it's justice served. The fall of the Plate, demolishing Sector Seven and killing the unwary inhabitants beneath, it was all on Reno's head. Even Harmony found it hard to forgive. No one asked to die and it was targeted at a few of her friends. It was an order and Reno obeyed orders, though she believed he never wanted to. It's something she wants to believe.

The swinging of the heavy door leading to rows of cells brought Harmony back to her attention. She can no longer hear the jeers and cries for the redhead to meet his end. It's a relief, but it also hurt. It hurts so bad. There is not many prisoners on Death Row now. Many have long gone without pardons and without goodbyes. "You have twenty minutes. We're already stalling it long enough." The guard says, knowing the time is coming and it's coming fast. A minister will be here soon to give Reno his last rites. Harmony will have to leave by then. The halls of gray and iron feels so cold and desolate.

_Twenty minutes…It's not enough time. None of this is fair!_ Harmony thought, a hand rests over her chest where she feels the icy pain of the inevitable. No, she can't shed tears. Reno must feel much worse about it. Never seeing the blue skies again, to breathe in the crisp air, or feel the sun's rays. It's been six months since he was placed behind bars, but Harmony still waited for noon, when Reno used to come in with coffee. It was a ritual that started from simple beginnings. Harmony used to tell Reno he didn't have to do it, but it was what he wanted to do. She never thought she would miss it so much. The occasional afternoons when Harmony read for Reno made reading alone lose its enjoyment. It often ended abruptly with tears. The fact that Reno isn't quite literate never came to light. Harmony never asked, mainly because she didn't want to hurt his pride.

Now he is leaving this world, and she can't stop it. These moments Harmony took for granted and she will never have them again. She spent hours before practicing her goodbye, not wanting to come to Reno crying. Tears surge in her human eye, but she fought back.

She stops before his cell, smiling softly at him. His appearance changed some after being in conditions here in Death Row. Yet some remained the same. "Hi." She started quietly, though it's becoming harder by the minute to mask the overwhelming grief. "I wanted to-I mean I wanted to see you to…" Harmony stammers, wringing her hands together, her eyes downcast. She came to say goodbye, but it's becoming so hard. It tugs at her heart violently. She can't bear the thought that Reno, Second in Command of the infamous Turks, will die at WRO's hand. His crimes piled, setting a long list of charges against him. His crimes of terrorism, murders, kidnappings, the dropping of the Plate from years ago, and his actions against the government damned him to his premature end.

Harmony wanted to save him. It was hard to describe why at the time. He still had some good in him, they were orders, he had no choice. Those reasons Harmony often used. Though it was deem weak excuses in the eyes of the law and even she knew it. The actual reason the brunette came to realize would never change their mind.

"I wanted to talk. I'm sorry I didn't come last night. I've been pretty busy." Yes, she'll go with that. The truth is Harmony locked herself in her apartment, her sobs muffled by the pillows. She was such a sight, she couldn't go out in that condition. Harmony knew it would have let him down. Though she couldn't bear it! That was his last night and she couldn't bear to keep her promise to come visit. The last thing he needs to see someone being hysterical. Today, she is no better.

With a deep breath, Harmony grips onto her composure, looking back to the Turk. "I hope I'm not being, you know, a bother. It's…It's just that I…I wanted to see you, once more." She sniffs, her bottom lip quivers, but Harmony forced herself to not cry. He knows why she came, but it hurt to say those accursed words.

Don't do it…Pull yourself together, damn it! Don't you dare do this! Harmony chokes and a hand rubs at the corner of her human eye. "I wouldn't know what would happen to us. It would likely be the same. I wish things stayed the same…The talks, reading…Coffee. You always came to drop some off, sometimes with tea or hot chocolate instead. I don't know why you always did, but…It became normal. I wished it remained normal. Nothing to change, nothing to worry." Harmony forces in another deep breath to remain calm.

"Reno, I never said something to you and I had more than plenty or opportunities to say it. But I never did because I wanted things to be the same. I didn't want to scare you off, or anything…" Harmony's hands held the bars without realizing. Oh, how bad she wanted to bend them to help Reno break free. Not only it would make her a criminal, but the bars are reinforced and there's maximum security to prevent jailbreaks. Harmony notices Reno moving closer. She doesn't move back when she probably should. It's hard to say why she remained. He was looking at her, long and hard.

"I never knew how to say it. I didn't think it was your thing. I could have cramped your style." The woman laughs, her eye shining bright from trapped tears. "I don't want to keep it a secret. I can't anymore..Reno, I…I love you-" Harmony squeaks when Reno gave his response in a blink of an eye. Lips crash against hers, it was sudden, but Harmony didn't fight back. Her hands gently cup over his cheeks. She is completely lost in the kiss, she didn't notice the release of tears flowing from her human eye. Since Harmony came in, she lost track of time. It didn't feel like twenty minutes. The slamming of the door followed by heavy boots brought them back to reality.

"Ahem!" A single sound she loathes shattered the kiss. The minister stands, a severe expression on his stern face while two armed guards stand behind him. It was enough to tell Harmony her time ran out. Now she can't keep it in. The pain, the sorrow, it came out the and there. Harmony's shoulders shake, tears failing to stop.

_It hurts…_

The brunette looks into Reno's eyes, one last time. It didn't matter if this leads to disapproval of associating with a criminal. She could care less about her reputation. Harmony moves on her toes to kiss Reno's lips once more. "I'm sorry…I never want you to leave. I don't want this to be the last time I see you. Please don't let it be the last time. I'm so sorry…Goodbye…"

The guards move in, but did no more. They watch Harmony reluctantly move away from Reno. She looked back while pulling out a tissue. Harmony walked away. Her heart begged, her aching heart screamed to turn around, to hold him again and plea her mercy. Instead, she walked on down the long hall to leave Death Row and return outside where crowds anticipate to see the vile man to meet his doom. The executioner is nowhere in sight, a sure sign that he is preparing for the event.

_There is no escape. _

It hurts….Her heart hurts. Harmony faces the chaos at hand outside the prison. She didn't want to watch, yet she wanted to be with Reno until the very end. Even is it means looking on among the crowd. She will stand with them, but Harmony would not cheer, or call out. She would stand in silent tears. There's no use in holding them in. It hurt far too much to.


	5. 5 Late Night Worries

Drabble dedicated to Makoheadrush. Featuring her OC, Dill

It's getting late, and Harmony can't sleep. She lies in bed with her mind in a frenzy. She turns, groaning as she sits up. "This is becoming a bad habit..." Harmony said to herself. Thoughts jumble into her mind. It feels so lonely here. The house is warm and there's plenty of blankets and quilts, but Harmony still feels cold. Dill left yesterday before dawn. He returned to Midgar to deport to Modeoheim.

_Is he safe? Is he warm?_ Harmony often wonders. They probably set up camp somewhere, but it is so cold there. She remembers being a cadet, military grade blankets and cots are not exactly very comfortable. Harmony slides out of bed, picking up her cell phone from the nightstand. She looks out the bedroom window. The moon shines bright with the stars. Everything is so calm, so peaceful here. It is the calm before the storm, the cyborg can sense it, and there is disturbances somewhere in the Planet. She hopes her lover is not fighting now, or hurting. Maybe she could check on him.

"Should I call?" She asks in a whisper. No, Dill might be asleep right now. It will disturb his comrades, and it might get him in trouble. Not to mention possibly blowing her cover. It's still not safe to go out with the threat of being caught and sent back to Hojo. _They may be monitoring calls and texts, if there's any service there._ Harmony frowns and she looks at the phone in her hand. It would be the Turks watching if they do. Reno would let it go without trouble. _I just...I just want to tell him goodnight. I didn't get to earlier._ Harmony pulls up Dill's contact and types down a text. It will have to be short. Harmony hates to disturb him or the others. She only puts in a few words before sending it. Harmony doubts Dill will reply tonight and he may be busy tomorrow, but she wanted to say something. So he will know she thought of him, and said she cares. Four words are all she sent:

'Sleep well, my love 3'


	6. 6 Last Words

Drabble dedicated to Makoheadrush. Featuring her OC, Dill.

Harmony pouts after she got the text message from headquarters. There's been suspicious activity at Reactor 3, and a small group of the Infantry has been called in to guard the area while investigation is going on. She was in the middle of a debate on what to wear for the date she is supposed to have with Dillon when the message came. Looks it will be the uniform instead. She has an hour to report for the briefing, not enough time to get her full gear on and notify him.

"He's going to be disappointed." The girl tells herself as she opens up the contact menu and scroll for his number. But he will understand. I can't control work. I'll make it up when I get back. She thinks and she finds Dill's number, she receives his voicemail. Harmony takes a deep breath then speaks.

"Hey Dill,

I just got a message from HQ. They want me to go patrol Reactor 3 tonight. I'm very sorry, I really wanted to go out with you. I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. Maybe you can still make it to hang out with the guys. I will see you soon. Miss you!"

"Well, I could have said something else." Harmony frowns after she ends the call. She known Dill since the Academy days, but they haven't really talked about doing anything together, just the two of them until fairly recently. She hesitated, unsure if anything would blossom from this, and if it would interfere with work. It took some thought, and some convincing from Dill, to finally give in. Harmony wants to give him a chance, he deserves it, and she came to liking him too. She almost slipped and said she loved Dill. Right now, it feels too soon to admit it. She hopes he will be all right with postponing the date. She had no idea that may be her last message sent to him.

Harmony left her apartment and report for duty at six o'clock in the evening. She deployed with a few others to Sector three at around eight. It was quiet for a few hours, the last hours of the young men and woman on site.

It was 03:25 AM...

Hell broke loose.

The ground quake and a brilliant blinds those above the plate dares to look to the sky. Thunder with storm not its source rumbles through the petrified world. Chaos ensues, a story of blood, and the loss of innocent live unravels, with the hidden chapter of betrayal and hardships for those among the mortally wounded. ShinRa News quickly reported to Reactor Three with cameras and microphones in tow. As far as they know, only the leader of the investigation, First Class SOLDIER Genesis, survived and unharmed. He saved himself, all thanks to one cadet who gave her warning of a hidden bomb. It was too late for the others.

Televisions everywhere bear the image of the reactor's explosion, replaying as headlines run across the top of the screen. It changes to the sky view of the damage from the surrounding helicopters.

"Breaking News! It?s just in, Reactor Three where the explosion happened. The source of the explosion is still unknown, but many speculate that it could be AVALANCHE?s terrorist attacks. Medics have report that the death toll is at fifteen and rising! We will find out more when investigation concludes. Back to you, Melissa."

"Thanks, Brian. Such a shame it happened. President ShinRa ensures that there is nothing to worry about. On a lighter note, we have a beautiful weekend coming up! We got some sun and breezy..."

ShinRa did not go further into the story. Nothing more was said from investigation, it?s all swept under the rug. There are no moments of silence for the lost. No memorial or vigilance. The cadets lost in the incident were only mere pawns to ShinRa, nothing important. Bodies never returned to the families and no names printed in the obituaries. The cadets who had high hopes to be in SOLDIER, to make others proud and become heroes like Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and Zack. They will be forgotten, at least they will be to those who employed them. Among the dead is Harmony Halcyon, or so that many believed. No one knew about the secret ShinRa has, taking the wounded and dead for their disposal.

It would be months until she awakens, reborn as an object, an experiment. Harmony would not remember much about those final moments, all but one thought: _I'm sorry. I'm sorry I broke our promise. I have failed._ As to who and why it haunted her, Harmony could't be sure. She barely remembers that she tried to run, but she knew it was hopeless. Those were the words on her mind until she felt pain and then cold darkness consumes her. She forgotten that it was an apology to a promise she made in that one voice mail.


	7. 7 Eyes of Cold Fire

Bitter cold bites at Harmony's skin, her sight frantically moving left to right. She runs, searching in the blackness. She's scared, her heat hammering in her chest, blood pounding in her ears. Why is the cyborg running? What or who is she looking for? A crack of thunder shatter the suffocating air, lightning crashes down before Harmony who slides on the slick ground to a stop. A wall of emerald fire come to life, icy cold and burning hot radiating from the spiteful flames. She turns away to escape the fire, uttering a scream when the lightning strikes once more, embers flourish before her eyes. The cyborg, looks to her right, jumping as two lightning strikes stab the earth, one on each side. The roar of green fire tower over the cyborg, licking the air, dancing around her in a vibrant ring.

Harmony looks up to find ugly clouds of midnight black and grayish blue slowly swirling above her head. A cruel voice laughs in her head.

"Too late."It said with a smooth hiss. "You are too late. You can't save him." Each word is a dagger, a stab to her heart, the laughing gets louder after each hushed word, and each jolt of pain. She chokes, spinning around to escape the voice. It's evil, monstrous, yet familiar. Who could it be?

Lightning snaps Harmony out of her trance, the flames morph, moving as they create a scorched trail. At the end of the trial stands a tall figure. She gasps, that's Cloud. He stands still with his back turned to her. Harmony runs, running as fast as she can. She has to get away from the pain, the laughter in her head, the raging storm fit for the depths of Hell.

"Cloud!...Cloud, is that you?" Harmony calls, her voice faint, the cries ringing weakly in the distance. The race to him seems so long, like the trail keeps getting longer and pushing him further away. The cyborg breaks in a sweat, her heart raging, feeling like it's on fire, much like the green flames.

Too late.

_Failure. You are a failure._

_ You can never help him._

"Lies! Enough with the lies!" Harmony cries, only dark laughter fill he mind. She blinks her tear filled eyes, she is close to Cloud now! Perhaps this nightmare is over. "I'm so glad you're here!" The brunette says, but he doesn't move, not turning to look at her. Thunder rumbles its threats far from them. Clouds still swirl ominously high above.

"Cloud? Cloud, are you okay?" Harmony asks, she pokes him. No movement, not even an inch. She frowns, stepping around to face him. Golden spikes covered Cloud's eyes while his head hung low. "What has gotten into you? Cloud, what's-" Harmony reached out with her cybernetic hand to brush his hair back. Big mistake.

The hand calloused from handling the sword grabs her wrist in a blink of an eye, the grip vice. Harmony can't feel pain from the metallic limb, but it startles her. Cloud?s shoulders shake, a dark, cold laughter escaping him. Pure horror welcome his gaze when he moved his head to look at her.

Eyes...The eyes!

Those eyes! His eyes are no longer the deep blue that glowed with their striking beauty. Cloud's eyes are bright green, the pupils slit and they glowed with hatred, powerful spite, glowing like cold fire. The gaze much like the flames of green, eyes of cold fire. Cloud pulls on Harmony, the arm tear, from her side and reopens the tissues once burned to seal the vessels for the implant. Immense pain made her cry as wires to her spine tug from the loss of the prosthetic. Deep red gush down her side in thick ribbons, pooling onto the charred ground and the fire grows, closing in on the two. Cloud laughs, sneering.

"You! You are too late! He's gone!" He snarls, the body darkens, slowly rising and morphing.

Harmony wanted to run, but she can back away very far for the ring of fire trapped her. "You are utterly daft! To think you had any power! To have any way to reach him. What does it matter? You are dead to him! You will soon be a forgotten memory once again. You are nothing." The tower of spikes gone, silver hair taking its place. It flows in the wind, lightning striking down, dangerously close to Harmony. The black outfit morphs into the trench coat of shadows, black as death. The figure much taller and stronger. Cloud is gone, that is plain to see. The smooth chuckle bursts into laughter, lighting crashes in front of the man and Sephiroth comes to light. A nasty smirk mars his face, reaching out and the ground quakes. Harmony groans, but she's so dizzy, so tired, and it hurts. She can?t move. There is nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Masamune rises from the earth and Sephiroth takes it with ease.

"Pathetic. That is what you are..." Sephiroth points it at Harmony and she freezes. _What are you doing?! Move! Crawl, roll! Do something! Why can't I move?_ Her thoughts race unlike the man who calmly steps close to her. The cyborg lowers her head, tears falling from her eye.

"You lost him. He is only a puppet now, bending to my whim. You lost him, just as you have with your beloved Cetran friend. There is no way you can stop me. I am invincible, I am a god and you are nothing! Nothing, but a mere insect beneath my foot!" The sharp tip of the cold blade tilt Harmony's chin up to gaze back at the glowing emerald eyes.

"For shame. A true soldier always looks at his enemy in the eyes, even in the final moments of his worthless life. You called yourself such, laughable." Sephiroth gently moves the blade away and he raises it above his head. The blade gleams from the strike of lightning. Harmony chokes on her words, it's not true! She is a soldier! She could have saved Aeirth, and Cloud can be saved from his grasp. Sephiroth kicked Harmony on the stomach, knocking the wind out of her and have her lie on her stomach, a rock rises from under her head where it rests.

"Now it is time to end you!" He grins menacingly, the sword ready to slice her head off. It comes down. Harmony screams, held down by an unknown force and by pain. The last she sees are those eyes.

A flash of red comes to view, and the girl jolts, sitting up in her bed. Rain patters against the window. Harmony looks around, only to find the darkness of her bedroom. She looks down, seeing her metallic hand, eyes traveling up the arm to see it's still attached. She rub at her neck, painting, sheets damp from cold sweat and heart still racing. It was a nightmare...All a dream. Sephiroth isn't here, he's long gone. Yet, why did it seem so real, and felt so real. Those eyes, they held so much darkness. The same intensity as Sephiroth had while he was alive. He said Harmony could do nothing. She couldn't save Aerith, when she was right there! Distracted by his power over Cloud. He was going to kill Aerith, and Harmony, she had her gun ready, focused on him. If he didn't stop himself. These thoughts are crushing her, to remember that she could have taken his life, and Sephoroth's words. He said he has Cloud under his control, he is his and there is nothing she can do about it!

" But it can't be true? He is not a puppet. Cloud is stronger than that! I am capable of helping him, I can save him!"

Doubt and the words echo in her mind, tearing down her self-defense. Could she really be that powerless? Is Cloud still in danger, even after the general's fall?

Tears flow from the cyborg's human eye. Hands clap over her face and sits with her back against the headboard, knees drawn up. Her body shakes, soft sobs fill the room.


	8. 8 Golden Slumbers

One shot dedicated to Di/Redheadturkey. Based on our rp, "Glass Slipper."

It happened again. Harmony checked the clock to see the time. Two-twenty in the morning. It's a little earlier than usual when the strong cries ring out from the baby monitor. Reno is exhausted, the birth of Samantha was two weeks ago and he still needs time to recover. It's not everyday that a man gives birth, but they did a good job at preventing the media from getting involved. It was a scary night, he came in with pre-eclampsia and it was harder for him since his body was not originally built for such a task.

Harmony is glad he made it through, but after overcoming one challenge, another comes up. This time, it's adjusting to life with a baby. She leans in to kiss Reno on the cheek while he slept. She releases him from their shared embrace. It's been too long since they held each other. It was hard to when his stomach was quite large when the pregnancy advanced. She missed that terribly. She left the bed to go to the nursery. Samantha wails in her bassinet, which has yet to stop even when Harmony picked her up with a bottle she prepared a few minutes prior.

"Ssh. Sssh, hey easy." She whispers as she settles down in a rocking chair to feed the squirming infant. Samantha settles down. It was hard for her to bond with the baby. She wasn't hers, Reno being the mother with an unknown man's seed. When she isn't working with Reno on maternity leave, Harmony cleaned, cooked and did everything she could on her free time to help Reno. He spent most of his time with Samantha, and he seems to enjoy being a parent.

Samantha drinks every drop in the bottle, snuggling against Harmony's chest. She did look adorable with wisps of pink down on her head, her vibrant green eye closed. "What am I to do with you?" Harmony whispers as she sets the bottle on the table beside the chair and rocks the baby. "You have a mother. Well, technically he is your mother...Not sure who your father is, but he existed. I don't know what to call myself." She watches the baby move slightly in her arms. Eyes open to show the beautiful green eyes. Samantha sleepily looks at Harmony. Her cybernetic hand reaches to stroke her finger over the baby's cheek. Samantha's tiny hand clasps the finger, refusing to let go. She really does look like an angel, and she didn't cry at the sight of her bionic eye, nor seems to care about the mechanical arm.

"What am I thinking? You're a baby and babies don't think about much or have opinions...No offense." Harmony mumbles while still holding the baby. Samantha kept her grasp on Harmony's hand. Harmony still rocks to and fro and she cuddles the baby. She loves the baby, even if she's not hers. Harmony leans back into the rocking chair as she hums a song her mother would sing when she was young. She was never very good at singing and if she tried to, it would probably hurt Samantha's tiny ears. Harmony hums to tune of Golden Slumbers. Samantha blinks before closing them again, now back asleep. Harmony couldn't believe she put the baby asleep. Samantha is usually fussy in the early morning and kept Reno awake for a few hours longer. She places her back in bed, watching her sleep. She truly looks to sweet, it's hard to leave her be.


	9. 9 Nevermore

Drabble dedicated to Renothe

Trigger warnings ahead: Hospital, death, mentioning of blood

This is not what she wanted! Everything went horribly wrong, and it ultimately sealed Harmony's fate. It was supposed to be the last mission. Just one last time that she will be home alone with the twins close to their due date. It was only for three days, then Reno would be home. Fate is too cruel.

Pain left Harmony paralyzed. It was nothing she felt before, something is very wrong. She acted quickly, calling for help. The brunette didn't understand at the time that the twins were coming, four weeks early. The implants given to her years ago put great stress on her body and pregnancy added to it. Harmony felt alone, in grave pain, scared to death. She asked for Reno, begged for someone, anyone to contact him. Harmony wanted him here, by her side. Rescuers did what they could until they got her in the hospital.

They worked in trying to reach Reno while Harmony struggled with the delivery. A baby boy and girl were born from C-section, it was the only way out. Though smaller than normal, they seem in general good health, but taken into NICU for further examination. The mother was not so lucky. Harmony lost so much blood and her heart continue its fast pace. Medical personnel did all they could. Tearful and afraid, Harmony begged for a phone. She wanted to talk to Reno. They warned her they couldn't reach him. She didn't care. Harmony had to try. She had to say something.

They granted the request, she was responsive and breathing. It seems all right. Please…Please pick up! Harmony begs, her heart shatters to only get the voice message. She can only hope he is alive.

"Reno, please pick up! I need you here…The babies…Th-they came early…I'm scared! Everything hurts, please come back!" Harmony shakes, and she tries to speak through pained breath. Why does everything feel so surreal? It feels so cold.

"I love you…I want you here…P-please, we need you. I need y-" Harmony drops the phone as she clutches her chest and lets out a ear piercing shriek. The staff rushed in to Harmony's aid as she blacks out, her weary, broken heart surrenders. It feels so frigid, numbing. Then, the pain fades and she hears the steady rushing of the LifeStream. The last thing Reno will hear is the single, long beep from the machines Harmony was hooked onto, the foreboding sign of the loss of a life.

It was not fair. It was supposed to be the moment, the birth of a loving family. Harmony's dream became a nightmare, the last night of her short life, without even the chance to hold her children. She begged the LifeStream not to take her. She wanted to stay with Reno, with the twins. That was it, she never opened her eyes once more, and saw them again. She never saw her lover or her children again.

Nevermore.


End file.
